


Little Clay Spencer

by CunninghamH2014



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: De-Aged, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CunninghamH2014/pseuds/CunninghamH2014
Summary: Jason gets a suprise visit from Clay outside his door one day and he has no idea what exactly he's going to do about it.
Relationships: Jason Hayes & Clay Spenser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Jason didn't know who was at his door but his head was pounding and he didn't want to have get up and deal with anyone for another 12 hours so he wished who ever it was would just go away; but the knocking wouldn't stop. By the time he got up out of his bed and over to the door though, no one was there; no adult atleast. When he opened the door to a little blonde boy sitting in a car seat staring up at him Jason didn't really know what to do. The little boy had blonde hair and big blue eyes and he was chewing on his hand. He had on a pair of blue overalls on and a light blue shirt on underneath, he didn't look more than 1 or 2 years old. Jason just stood there stunned for a munite until the boy squeeled and waved his wet hand up at him; guess the kid noticed he had company now, Jason thought. Jason looked around and down the drive way looking for a car or anyone really not seeing anyone leaving. "Hey little buddy," Jason says squatting down infront of the carseat, there was a bag with him and if Jason didn't think that he was cursed he really thought that he was now. The blue and green baby bag had white letters spelling out CLAY on the side and all Jason can think is that kid is haunting him in the most impossible way. "Okay buddy let's see what's going on," Jason says grabbing the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, getting back up and grabbing the carseat and haulling it into his appartment setting the boy on his little table that counted as a "kitchen table". It really was just a rectangle card table with two chairs next to the window away from the sink. "Hey," Jason says to the little boy as he's stairing up at him, Clay noticing that he's in a new enviroment. Jason unbuckles the kid from the carseat and grabs the diaper bag setting it next to the boy on the fold out tops. When he opens the main zipper of the bag he finds half a pack of diapers and some wipes, some jars of food and a canister of formula on one side and some clothes packed into the other side. He can't find any label or something to explain why there's a baby at his door. When Clay starts to squeel at him again waving his hand at him, Jason looks over and notices a folded piece of paper stuck in the pocket of his overalls. "Ah crap," is all Jason can think. He knows what this feels like and he thinks he knows what's coming when he opens that letter but he was horrible mistaken.

'Jason, now I know what you're thinking, oh crap who the hell did I knock up. Well good news to you -- this isn't your baby. Frankly this isn't anyone's baby because this is the pain in the ass 29 year old rookie that you have on your team who doesn't know when to not mess with a witch.'

Jason doesn't know what to think when he reads this and he has to reread the first part 3 times before he really lets it sink in what is being said. And as he looks over at the little boy again he can kind of see it. The light blonde hair and the bright blue eyes look incredibly like his rookie. Looking back at the note,

'My sister decided that little Clay here needed a second chance at a childhood, and took it into her own hands. Now, I don't condone what she did, and I can't really do anything about it seeing as she up and disappeared after the spell, so... I didn't think that I could just abandon the kid at some fire station so I left him with you. Don't worry she already had a plan in place for the where abouts of adult Clay. Your Command will think he's indefinatlly in Africa having to help with his aging and ill grandparents. Being as this is all I really know and all I can give you on the topic, this note is going to change in a munite and you'll be left with little Clay. Take care of the boy.'

Jason doesn't know what to think when the letters on the page start to move and rearrange, he partially thinks that he's still asleep and somehow having a very bad nightmare. But the letters stop and have formed another note.

'Jason, I'm sorry I hid this from you but I couldn't take care of him anymore. I should have told you right away when he was born that he was yours but I didn't think that you could handle anymore on your plate. But now... now I can't take care of him anymore. And I couldn't just give him away to the state or to strangers, he should be with his father. Take care of little Clay.'

Jason sees a folder sticking out of the baby bag and pulls it out and open looking at the documents, there's a birth certificate for a Clay Hayes and if that doesn't freak him out he doesn't know what does. The date of birth is Oct 14, 2018 making Clay 1 and a half years old, 2 in a few months. The mother's name is filled in as an Alexi Mason, and he doesn't know what to think about that. Judging by the first note, this probably isn't a real woman but what if she is? Is he going to have to deal with her. Going through the paperwork he realizes that no he isn't going to have to have the issue of the mother come up because one of the pages is an abandonment letter and paperwork filled out and custdy papers filled out for Jason.

Clay starts to fuss in his car seat kicking his legs and moving around swinging his arms about. Jason looks over at him wondering what to do; he knows what to do, logically; he's had two children. Although he was out of the country when they were this small most of the time but he's no stranger to kids, but he doesn't know what to do about this -- is he supposed to raise his rookie? Jason goes over to the fussing baby pulling him out of his carseat pulling him to his chest bouncing him slightly hoping he would quit fussing.

Jason's phone decides that now is the time to start chirping from the counter and all Jason can hope for right now is that Clay will settle down a bit so he can find out if he's getting called away; the text is from Blackburn and at first Jason thinks that this isn't good. What is he going to do with Clay if he gets called away? What does he do now? 'Meeting with you and me in 30' is all the text says and Jason doesn't know if this is good or bad. Doesn't sound like the order of being spun up, but it doesn't really sound good either. And what the hell is he going to do with Clay when he has to have a meeting with his boss? Jason gets the car seat and puts in the back of the truck and tucks Clay into it while he's finally asleep, buckling him in and setting the diaper bag on the floor; double checking he has most of what he needs with him: phone, wallet, id badge to get on base, all there he locks up his front door and heads to the base with Clay sleeping in the back of the truck.

He knows he's getting multipul double looks from anyone on base who see him getting a baby out of the carseat in the back of his truck and him carrying him into the base. Jason doesn't really care, he just wants to get this meeting over with, maybe try and get some time squared off, and go get some essentials for Clay and get home. Jason's got Clay in his arms, the diaper bag slung over his shoulder and a glare on his face saying if anyone stops him or wakes Clay up he will kill them.

When Jason knocks at Blackburns office he feels like it's been a week but it's only been two hours since he found the boy on his doorstep. Jason knocks and hopes he doesn't have to wait a while cause he doesn't know who he would run into out in the hall. A short reply for him to come in is all he gets and Jason quickly opens the door, enters and closes the door behind him trying his best not to wake the sleeping Clay in his arms. "Why do you have..." Blackburn starts to ask about the baby bag as Jason turns and he sees Clay in his arms. "Who's this?" Clay had started to wake up and was looking around his new surroundings through slitted eyes.

Jason just sighs, "Found him on my door step, seems I screwed up nearly 2 years ago and she didn't tell me. And the irony," Jason says swinging the baby bag around so Blackburn can see the letters on the bag.

"Clay," Blackburn reads the name on the bag and Clay just squeels and claps his hands at his name.

"Yeah that's you," Jason says to Clay, sitting down in the chair, pulling Clay into his lap.

"You sure he's yours?" Blackburn asks.

"That's what the paperwork says," Jason says then grunts, "I left all that stuff in my appartment. There was a folder with a birth certificate and abandonment papers in the bag. I'm on the birth certificate as his father."

"Who's the mother?" Blackburn says running a hand throught his hair.

"The birth certificate says Alexi Mason... but I don't... I don't remember who she is. Hell I don't even remember..." Jason starts but can't finish what he wants to say. He doesn't know if this is just a pissed off witch that Clay managed to piss off on his own or if he had a part to play in it as well. Maybe he really did have a one night stand with Alexi and he didn't remember 2 years later.

"You don't remember sleeping with her?" Blackburn asks, "Again are you sure he's yours?"

Jason doesn't know what to think in the moment but in the matter of seconds he gets flashes of memories that weren't there before. A loud bar, a tall sandy hair woman in a green dress. "I remember her," Jason says partially to himself, "I remember drinking with her, but I don't actually remember leaving the bar. I don't remember how I got home, I don't remember anything really until the next morning and she was gone. Then I never saw her again. I..." Jason doesn't know what to think with the update dump of memories he just got but he guessed it had to do with witches...

"You think this woman drugged you at the bar?"

"I don't know what to think Eric! I don't know what the hell to do. But I... I gotta take care of him. I need some time off. I need some time to figure out what I'm going to do, what am I supposed to do with him if we get called away," Jason says, he feels exausted and doesn't know what to do.

[Paternal leave 6-12 wks, most military bases have variety of full-time or hourly daycare centers, Single father can designate someone to leave child with when deployed, can be another military spouse]

"Okay, we can work this out Jason. For right now I'm gonna get you started on the paternal leave. We need some information though. Next of kin, mother and who he's going to live with if you deploy," Blackburn says trying to keep Jason calm. "I'm gonna go grab some paperwork and you just sit tight okay?" Jason just shakes his head running a hand over his face, Clay starts to grab at his nose and beard making Jason laugh and pull his head back; Blackburn seeing that as he leaves his office to go get the paperwork.

When Blackburn comes back with the paperwork Jason doesn't know what to put down for most of the information, "The folder with all that informations' on my kitchen counter, I don't remember exactly what all the info was. But I can fill out what I remember, and we can come back to it when I've got the files right?" Blackburn just shakes his head agreeing to the plan, it's the best that he can come up with. It takes him about an hour to go through the paperwork and Clay was sat down on the floor messing with his diaper bag and crawling around the room the whole time.

"Okay, now a peice of advice," Blackburn says when Jason's getting up to leave pulling Clay back into his arms and the bag across his chest, Jason just turns to his boss, "Let Naima and Ray help you out with this, with him. They could have hand-me-down stuff that will help you out; it'll save you some hassle of trying to get everything you'll need for that little guy. He has a car seat right? You didn't drive over here with out him in one?"

"Yeah he has a car seat, that's what he was left in, when she left him on my door step. He was still strapped into it."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason went back out to his truck and put Clay into the back, he set in the drivers seat for a munite or two knowing by tomorrow everyone on base would be asking why he had a kid with him, Military bases were as bad as a high school sometimes. He pulled out of the military base on his way to the store, he knew he didn't have much at his appartment and if he was going to be there for a while he needed to get some supplies and more food and diapiers for Clay. As if on cue Jason's phone starts to buzz and he knows it has to be Ray or one of his guys. He ignores it because he doesn't want to have to deal with their questions yet. Jason looks back at Clay for a second and sees he's chewing on his hand again, Jason realizes that the kid might be teething, maybe that's why he keeps putting his hand in his mouth. He adds that to the growing list of things he needs to acquire.

By the time he got to the store Jason's got 9 missed calls, half a dozen voicemails and several texts from Ray and others now. He guesses that when Ray couldn't get ahold of him he started calling the other teammates. He just shakes his head and turns the phone on silent getting out of the truck and getting Clay out of the back pulling him into his arms and grabbing the baby bag off the floor heading into the store. "Okay buddy, let's get you some stuff and then we'll deal with your uncle Ray," Jason says grabbing a cart, putting Clay in the front basket and setting the bag in the cart. He heads to the heatlh and beauty aid section to find soap and shampoo for the kid. He never really realized there were so many different brands and kinds of soap let alone for kids... Jason just stands there dumb founded for a munite trying to figure out what to get. He ends up grabbing some watermellon shampoo that's not supposed to sting the kids eyes but he knows from the other wives that it does still sting the little ones eyes. While he's standing there he realizes he only has a shower in his appartment and wonders exactly how he's gonna give Clay a bath; he's gonna have to figure that one out later. Jason grabs a tooth brush and some tooth paste before heading over to the diapers figuring he probably should grab a pack of those since there was only a half pack in the diaper bag. When he gets to the isle he's in the same situation as the soap, why are there so many different kinds of diapers? He grabs the diaper bag from the cart and pulls out the pack of diapers that were packed trying to match what was in the bag. It took some hunting but he found the kind and the size that already fit Clay and put the box in the cart. 

Jason heads over to the baby boys department to find something soft for him to sleep in instead of sleeping in the overalls that he had on, on the way there Clay sees a display of stuffed animals and squeels and starts to point at the stuffed seal on the counter; Jason just laughs at that, "Okay buddy, you can get the seal," grabbing the Seal handing it over to Clay who hugged it to his chest content now just with the stuffed animal. Jason grabs a couple soft onesies that Clay can sleep in and heads for the food section. He knows he has next to nothing in his cupboards. He grabs chicken and waffles; and some things that he can cook for the both of them: eggs, yoguart, oatmeal and grabs some milk from the coolers and bread before heading to the checkout. At the checkout everything goes fine except Clay doesn't want to hand over the seal so it can be scanned so the cashier had to walk around to swipe the barcode on the stuffed animal. Jason pushes the cart out to his truck, puts Clay in his carseat, and loads the groceries into the back on the floor then heads to the storage units before he heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take him long to get what he wanted from the unit, all he had to do was move around some of the keepsakes to other boxes and empty out one of the medium tubs he had for storage so he could put it in his shower. Clay was sitting on the tailgate of the truck wiggling around and as Jason got the tub over to the bed of the truck Jason realized it'd probably been hours since anyone changed the kid. "Hey buddy? What's up?" Clay just whines and cluches the seal. Jason goes around to the back of the truck and pulls the baby bag out and goes back around to the back of the truck. Jason tries not to think of the rediculousness of his situation because he's going to have to see his youngest team mate naked, even though right now he's even younger and is technically his son right now. Jason slides the tub in the back of the truck and pulls his flannel off his chest laying it down on the tailgate and laying Clay down across the shirt. "Okay bud, let's get you cleaned up," Jason says unfastening the overalls and pulling them off of him, Clay keeps wiggling around on the tailgate and Jason's half afraid he's going to fall off. Jason manages to wrangel the diaper off him and wipe the boy down before putting the clean diaper on Clay, Clay just makes a humph noise and continues to play with his seal, trying to make it fly. "You feel better now?" Jason says leaning over looking him in the face. Jason packs the baby bag back up and pulls Clay's clothes back on the boy, he grabs the soiled diaper wondering where he's going to throw it that wouldn't piss anyone off, but just settles for the trash cans a few feet away. Then he pulls Clay from the tailgate and gets him settled back in his carseat, Jason puts the tub in the cab of the truck and shuts the tailgate and shuts the storage locker heading back to his truck and back home.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Jason gets back home and gets everything loaded into his appartment he feels like he's been awake for a week straight but it's only been a few hours. Jason lays Clay down on his bed and starts to put the groceries away, now he actually has some food in his appartment which is a new one for him. When he's done with the food he puts the soap in the bathroom and the clothes on the dresser next to the bathroom door, box of diapers on the floor next to the dresser. Jason drags the tub into the shower stall leaving it there thinking it'll be eaiser to just leave it in there than have to pull it into the bathroom everytime Clay needed a bath. Jason goes over to the bed and sits down next to Clay watching him play with his seal, a few times Clay just shoves the plush toy in his face and laughing at him trying to avoid the slightly damp toy. Jason lays down next to Clay attending to just shut his eyes for a second but when Clay's crys wake him up it's nearly dark out so he figures he's been asleep for atleast 3 hours(~6pm). Jason startles awake instinictivly reaching out over where Clay is to pull him over to him. "What's wrong bub?" Jason sits up pulling Clay into his arms bouncing the boy. Rocking doesn't settle the boy so Jason checks his diaper and realizes that Clay needs changed again. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," Jason says getting up and grabbing the baby bag walking to the bathroom. Jason starts the water in the shower letting it warm up, and fill the tub some so he can just wash Clay and then change the diaper. Just as Jason gets Clay's bath warmed up and ready his phone chirps again but Jason just ignores it again, getting Clay out of his overalls and shirt, throwing the diaper in the bin and putting Clay in the tub. Clay just stills at the warm water, making a happy noise whiggling around a bit as Jason grabs the soap he got and starts to wash Clay's hair.

When Jason pulls Clay out of the tub now clean, his first intintion was to put the fresh diaper right back on the boy but there was knocking at his door and he didn't know who it was. Jason wraps Clay in a towel setting him down on his bed for a second as he goes to get the door. Clay was too busy messing with his feet to realize that they'd left the bathroom. Jason pulls open the door not caring that his shirt and hair were wet from Clay dumping water on him earlier, he just didn't realize it was that much. "Ray?" Jason says when he sees the man standing infront of his door, "What are you doing here?"

"Had some questions, Blackburn said we're being stood down for a while. That you requested time off. I wanted to see how you were doing... Why are you taking a shower with your shirt on?" Ray says, taking a shot at his appearence.

Jason doesn't get time to answer before he sees in the corner of his eye a pink little blur laughing and wabbling away from the bed, "Clay no," Jason says dashing over grabbing the boy and grabbing the towel pulling it back around Clay. Jason just pulls him to his chest his wet hair laying on his already wet t-shirt. Jason turns back to Ray who's standing slightly in his appartment now with a dumb founded look on his face. "This is why i'm standing down," Jason says walking a little closer to Ray, "You wanna say hi to your Uncle Ray?" Jason says bouncing Clay a little bit. Clay just hugs closer to Jason kind of hiding in his chest.

"What?... How..why?" Ray starts to stumble but Jason cuts him off.

"Come in and close the door. I gotta get him changed and into a diaper before I get pooped on." Jason goes over to the bed where he had a diaper and onesie layed out for him to be changed into.

"This is why you're standing down?" Ray asks, "Who's kid is that?"

Jason just gets Clay into his clothes saying to Ray, "Whose kid do you think it is Ray? He's mine."

"And his name is Clay?" Ray says still shocked by the situation.

"Yeah, Ray," Jason says pulling Clay into his arms after he got the diaper on him and into his onsie, "He was left on my front door in his carseat, baby bag and all."

"Eig..." Clay says quietly looking over at Ray now, waving his little hand at Ray.

"Hey little buddy," Ray says to Clay as he just puts his hand in his mouth chewing on it.

"Clay, no." Jason says grabbing the stuffed seal from the bed, "Don't chew on your hand," Jason says pulling Clays fingers from his mouth putting the seal in his hand instead. Instantly Clay has the fin in his mouth chewing on it. "I think he's teething, he keeps putting his hand in his mouth chewing on it," Jason says to Ray, figuring maybe he would know if that was normal.

"Yeah well kids do that when they get teeth. How old is he Jason," Ray asks.

"One, nearly two."

"Egh...I don't know what I'm doing..." Jason says sitting down on his bed pulling Clay into his lap.

"When's the last time he ate?"

"Eh.. he's been with me for like 5 hours so before that. I don't know," Jason says getting up and going over to the baby bag, with Clay still in his arms, pulling the formula out and the little canisters of food.


End file.
